


The Librarians: Midnight Call

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little scene where Flynn randomly calls Eve while away on another quest. Evlynn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Midnight Call

**Midnight Call**  
By Alasse Fefalas

"Hello?"

The voice on the other side of the line was sharp and alert despite the time. "Hi Eve," Flynn answered simply.

"What's wrong? What happened?" There was a tinge of worry in her voice.

"Nothing! I'm fine, don't worry," he said quickly. He didn't want her thinking he called because he needed her help. "Did I wake you?"

"Well, seeing as it's..." There was a pause where Flynn guessed she was checking her clock. "One forty two in the morning, yes, you did, Flynn."

"You don't sound it though."

"Well, receiving calls in the middle of the night usually meant having to go on another mission rightaway." Flynn heard a small chuckle on the other side. "Sounding groggy to the Director-General doesn't usually bode well for people."

"Oh. Sorry for waking you."

"It's fine," she said. He could imagine her sitting up crossed legged on her bed, shrugging her shoulders as she said it. The mental image brought a smile to his face.

"How are you?"

"Sleepy and tired. Jones' book brought us to a collapsing gem mine that held the Ruby Heart. I think he might have snuck a few crystals on the way back but he'll never admit it."

Flynn laughed. "No, he probably wouldn't even if you ask him nicely."

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm on the way to save the world yet again. We've been chasing a group that took a magical scroll created by a monk in Tibet that can create earthquakes."

"Oh? Good luck, Librarian."

Flynn smiled and sighed wistfully. "I miss you, Eve."

"Isn't that why people call each other? Well, at least you called."

"I'm glad I did but it somehow made me miss you more."

"All the more for you to come back sooner. Too bad the world needs you more than I do right now," she chuckled.

Flynn's smile grew. "Good night, Guardian. Dream well."

"Goodnight, Librarian. Come back alive."

Fin.

\--  
A/N: I love writing random scenes like this. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside~ thanks for reading!


End file.
